villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Doctor (Polite Spy)
Oh come on "The Fourth Doctor destroyed Sutekh, the last known Osirian." Sutekh was a mad omnicidcial nigh-omnipotet Lunatic, who tried to wipe out all the life in the universe, killing him was the only way to stop him. "The Fifth Doctor encountered further Osirians, but was forced to destroy them as well." He encoutered one other, who was just as dangerous as Sutekh and was forced to do the same, it even sys so. "A post-regenerated Sixth Doctor strangled his travelling companion, Peri, almost to death." He suffers from trauma and temporary insanity brought on by the fact his entire body and mind had changed. "The Tenth Doctor saved the captain of the first human base on Mars of certain death, altering a fix point in the timeline of the human species." Not particually villainious, arrogant sure, but he was honestly sick of so many people he cared about dying and foolishly tried to take matters into his own hands. "The Fourth Doctor killed Eldrad, the last Kastrian. He later encountered another surviving Kastrian, Mulkris, assigned to ensure that Eldrad's sentence was carried out." Eldard was trying to destroy the earth, the doctor was forced to stop him. "With Leela's help, he destroyed the last of the Fendahl. He dropped the remains of the Fendahl into a supernova to ensure their permanent destruction." The Fendahl were trying to destroy all life in existance, not stopping them would have been cataclysmic. "The Fourth Doctor fulfilled a Time Lord's solemn duty by killing the King Vampire, the last of the Great Vampires and sole vampire survivor of the Vampire-Time Lord war." Said Vampire, was a danger to entire galaxy, destroying it was the onlys answer. "When the Sixth Doctor was forced to wipe out the Vervoids to stop them killing the humans on Hyperion III, this was used against him in a trial occurring in his own past." Genocide really was the only answer, they proved unable to rason with and wouldn't stop killing, if one had gotten to earth they could have wiped out all life on earth. "When the Eighth Doctor travelled to the events of the trial and met his sixth incarnation, he dismissed the charge due to the artificial nature of the Vervoids' creation." Not really villainious "The War Doctor committed double genocide when he destroyed the Time Lords and most of the Daleks at the end of the Last Great Time War in an alternate timeline. It was apparently Rassilon's Ultimate Sanction, which threatened the whole universe, that convinced him he had no other choice. With the help of the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, he found a different solution and with the help of every past and future incarnation of himself, froze Gallifrey and the Time Lords in a pocket universe while the Daleks destroyed themselves." He never actually did it, he was just left convinced he did it. "During the Dark Times, the Fledgling Empires all but wiped out the Racnoss to prevent their devouring of planets. The Tenth Doctor later made them extinct when he flooded a ship of surviving young within the Earth. He was unknowingly aided by the Master, who ordered the destruction of the Webstar which resulted in the death of the Empress of the Racnoss." He tried to reason with them and they refused, he was forced to stop them wiping out the entire planet. "The Doctor accused his Meta-Crisis duplicate of genocide when he destroyed all the Daleks in the Medusa Cascade, along with their fleet and the Crucible. It was later revealed that at least one Dalek Saucer, with three surviving Daleks on board, managed to escape, and they were able to rebuild their race using Progenitors." How is that villainous? "The Saturnyns were wiped out, with the Eleventh Doctor's help, in their attempt to take over Earth and convert female humans into new mates for their males. The converts were killed in an explosion, leaving the males to die out. The last female, Rosanna Calvierri, offered herself as a last meal to them, after telling the Doctor she hoped that their extinction would haunt his conscience." Once again given no other choice, resisted negotation, and was forced to stop them. "The Doctor commited genocide against hostile species many times, most notably the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Zygons, the Silence Priests and the Silurians." Daleks are outrigh Omnicidal Xenephobes, Cybermen are planet consuming superorganism, the Zygons, the silence and the silurians wouldn't listen. And none of them are extinct so it doesn't count as Genocide. "The Tenth Doctor imprisioned every member of the criminal alien family "The Family of Blood" in a place where they'd live forever, but on eternal suffering." They wanted immortality, he tried to stop them every way. In the end he just gave them what they wanted, just not in the way they wanted. General MGD 109 (talk) 18:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC)